Left and came back
by fangurlluv
Summary: After Dimitri told me he loved Tasha and was gonna be her guardian, my world fell apart and I ran away. It's been 5 years and it has felt like a century. Me and my badass team(as we like to call it), Emily, Jacob, Scott, and Jason hunt strigoi around town. We own this town. And now we are going back to court.
1. Chapter 1 Summary

**Was up my beautiful/handsome readers, this is a summary of new story that is in my head for a while now.**

**I do not own Vampire academy.**

** After Dimitri told me he loved Tasha and was gonna be her guardian, my world fell apart and I ran away. Lissa and my dad know where I am but nobody else. It's been 5 years and it has felt like a century. Me and my badass team(as we like to call it), Emily, Jacob, Scott, and Jason hunt strigoi around town. We own this town. One day we got mail that the court has been attacked and needed more guardians. So here we are, back at court. With my new friends we will face the wrath of court. We can kick ass and raise hell in 2.5 seconds, how bad could this be?**

**Like it? Don't like it? Tell me if I should continue this. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fuck you Dimitri!

**Hey guys and gals, I've read all your reviews and it seems like you guys want me to continue this story, so this is the prologue to it. It's just the story of Rose finding out everything and running away. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update this every Saturday or Sunday.**

**Disclaimer- Richelle Mead own Vampire Academy, I only own the plot.**

"Rose! Get up now! You'll be late for practice!" Lissa yelled from the kitchen. Me and her finally convinced Kirova to give us a room together so I can guard her more. I hated living with such a morning person. Trust me I loved her but she can get very nerve racking sometimes. "I'm always late!" I screamed back. Lissa woke me up from such a good dream, a certain Russian was asking me to marry him. I decided to get up, I took a quick shower, threw on my cute sports bra and tank top and some black work out tights.

"I'm leaving" I called as I walked out the door. I glanced at the at the huge clock in the middle of our quad. 6:45. 15 minutes late again, I ran towards the gym and threw the doors open the door like a boss.

Dimitri was sitting on a mat reading his westerns. "Hey comrade, I'm here you can stop pretending like you actually like reading" I joked. He loved to read his westerns. Today he had on light wash jeans and a v-neck shirt that say irresistible, he really was.

"You're late. 10 laps around the track then we're going to spar"he says harshly, I stood there.

"Go!" He yells with his hand pointing at the track outside. I'm pretty sure I do the hardest training at this school, like I still run in below 0 degrees weather, and I run 10 lap a day which is 2 miles.

"Harsh much" I muttered loud enough for him to hear. "I heard you" "That's the point"I retorted.

After the 10 laps we jogged into the gym and there was a sparring mat out and Dimitri sitting on it. Reading again. "Let's spar, get ready to get your ass given to you on a nice sliver platter." He just nodded. What is wrong with him today?

We both put our hands out in a fighting stance, I threw the first punch directed towards his left shoulder, he blocked it and kicked me in the stomach making me stumble back. He took the opportunity and pinned me down on the mat.

I tried to find a way to get on top of him, I wrapped my legs around him waist and dug my heel into the side of his stomach which made him flinch and took that opportunity to flip him over, I was now straddling him waist with me hair was like a waterfall falling onto his face and my face 2 inches from his. I then realized that I had kissed him.

He flipped me on my back and stood up walked towards the little office in the gym.

"We need to talk" He called from the office. I walked towards the office seeing that queen bitch Tasha was in there. I never really liked her, she was nice and all but I knew she has a interest in Dimitri even though she knows we are a thing.

"Yes" I said as I sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk in there.

"I love Tasha and I'm leaving to be her guardian."Oh. My. God. No

This is not happening. "What" I manage to get out. "You heard me" He replied.

I couldn't take this anymore. I ran and ran until I got back to my dorm. Lissa was still there, she was doing some spirit lessons with Adrian. I walked in not bothering to say a word to them, and packed all my clothes, toiletries, and money. I wrote Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian, and Eddie a note.

Lissa,

_I'm sorry Lis, I really am I will check in with the bond at times I promise. I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry. I may be back but right now I just need to be on my own. I want Eddie to become your guardian. I wouldn't trust anyone with your life but he is going to have to do. Please don't look for me. When I am ready I will come back._

_Love always,_

Rose

Dimitri,

_You son of a bitch, I thought you loved me._

_Fuck you,_

_Rose_

_Adrian,_

_I'm sorry and I need you to keep Lissa from being consumed by the darkness. Please don't look for me._

_Love,_

_Rose_

_Eddie, _

_I'm sorry, brother. I need you to keep Lissa safe for me. I trust you will keep her alive. If she doesn't I will come back and rip your head off. _

_Love,_

_Rose._

I left all the letters on my bed and climbed out of the window. I needed to leave. Dimitri broke my world. He killed me. It would've been easier if he would've just staked me. I wanted to die so bad. Leave everything behind and just feel nothing.

I walked to the gate and a guardian came up to me and said "Rose, hey are you crying" Guardian Yuri asked me. He was pretty cool, he treated me like an equal. I haven't even noticed I have been crying the whole time. "Yuri, please just let me leave!" I yelled at him and gave him my scariest evils. He stood his ground and shook his head. "You can't run away from all your problems, Rose. You need to face them."

He was really pissing me off now. I didn't want to do this but I punched him square in the nose and kicked him in the ball, when he fell back he bumped his head against a rock. I wasn't bleeding so he wouldn't die, he'd probably just be knocked out for a hour. Enough to get out.

** Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**

**Next time Rose will meet the badass team and everyone will find out that Rose is gone. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lissa finds out

**Hey y'all, here is Chapter 3 to Left and came back. I hope you enjoy.**

**catherine10- I'm so sorry but I sort of have the story already planned out but I will make another story if you like on that.**

**BabyBareBelikov- Comin right up.**

**LoveCupcake01-Wouldn't you like to know. Jk, you will probably find that out in the next chapter.**

**VoteTris- Sorry I'll try to keep it slow.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot and some characters.**

* * *

**_Previously on... Left and came back._  
**

**_ He wasn't bleeding so he wouldn't die, he'd probably just be knocked out for a hour. Enough to get out._**

* * *

Rose POV

I was walking on some road and I saw a sign, Kellogg Street. I had just snuck out of Academy, due to a broken heart. Dimitri. He broke my heart, my world, how could he do this?

I gave him everything. But I guess he needed more, what else could he need?

Oh, right, A fucking family. That's what she can give him, I couldn't because we were both dhampirs. How I wish I was a moroi right now, I wouldn't need to worry about someone else's safety, have a family with Dimitri.

No, stop thinking that. You love being a dhampir and protecting Lissa, that's what I was born to do.

Suddenly I saw headlights, maybe I could get a ride to the nearest city, Missoula. Me and Lissa used to go shopping there so many times. I raised my thumb up and surprisingly the black van came to a stop. The passenger window slides down and a pretty girl was now facing me, she was probably somewhere around 16. Her jet black hair was in a messy bun that looked messy but clean at the same time. Is that possible?

"Hello there, do you need a ride?" She asked in a very high squeaky voice that would make me not want to talk to her anymore but she was my only chance to get to Missoula before sundown.

"Yes, my name is Rose"

"Claire" she says as she moves to the side revealing another teen with long brown hair, a shade lighter than mine. "And this is Gracie. Where to?"

"Missoula"

"That's perfect, we are going there too. Get in"

I got in and let me say this their van was very very dirty. I could see a couple of beer bottles and a bunch of empty chip bags. And I think a bra was hanging from the seat I got into.

What did I get myself into?

"So, Rose how did you end up stranded in the middle of no where." Gracie asked sencing my uncomfort.

"Um, I kinda ran away" I say, both Gracie and Claire both looked shocked "What?"

"Oh my god, we ran away too!" Claire squealed, she kind of reminded me of Lissa.

"You must be tired. Why don't you take a nap and we will wake you up when we get to Missoula." Gracie says, I probably look pretty bad from all the crying. I was pretty tired but I didn't want to sleep in a car with strangers, they could just dump me on the side of the road or even kidnap me. But I was really tired so I decided to just rest my eyes for 5 minutes.

**Lissa POV**

I was sitting at our usual table at the back of the cafeteria with Mia, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian. Where was Rose? She would never miss dinner. She looked pretty mad this morning after her training but I thought it was just probably someone made her upset.

Maybe not, "Hey guys I'm gonna go check on Rose, it unusual for her to miss dinner." All the boys said bye and returned to their talk about some stupid xbox game.

"I'll go with you" Mia says annoyed. I knew she meant she needed an excuse to get away from the boys.

"Ok, lets go" Me and Mia walked in silence towards Rose and I's dorm. "What do you think is wrong with Rose?" I ask breaking the silence. "I don't know, probably making out with some guy" I took offense to that, Rose was not a slut, she hasn't even lost her virginity yet. "Mia, it's really mean, you know Rose doesn't do that anymore!" I half yelled at her.

"Calm down Lis, I was just kidding. I know Rose would never do that, even if she did she would beat me up just for saying she does" Mia says with her hands up in surrender.

When we reached to door I tried to fish my key out of my purse, it probably took a good 2 minutes. I really have to clean out my purse soon. We walked in and it just felt wrong, something was wrong with Rose. I can feel it. I suddenly fell into a fit of sobs, I didn't even know why I was crying. Mia looked at me like it was a weirdo but I could see a little sympathy in her eyes.

"S...s...something w...w...wrong, I can feel it" I managed to get out between my cries.

Mia ran into Rose's room and I followed, in her room all the clothes in her closet were gone. Rose. Ran. Away. Oh God why! She left me. She left, I thought she wanted to be my guardian. No, this is not happening. She probably just moved all her clothes. I ran to her secret compartment under her bed where she kept 2 million dollars just in case. Gone. I ran in our bathroom and tried to find her strawberry shampoo. Gone.

"Oh god, Rose left" Mia says as she walked towards me with open arms. I couldn't say anything I just wanted to scream. I went into Mia's embrace and we both sank to our knees the cold tiles for me and Rose's bathroom. Mia started crying which made me cry harder.

Rose wouldn't just leave. I needed to find out the reason. _Dimitri broke my that's why Liss. _Oh my god where did that come from? "Rose?" I asked trying to look around hoping she was there laughing at us because we were overreacting and this was all a prank. She wasn't there. _I'm here Lissa, how do you know what I am thinking? "_I don't know Rose, I think our bond is two way now, anyway did you leave?" Mia looked up at me and she looked like a crying 6 year old with questioning eyes. "Rose is speaking with me though the bond" this made her more confused "I don't know how. Mia, can you please go get the rest please"

She got up and ran out the door.

_Yes, I did. There are some notes on my bed. They will explain most things. Please don't ask me why I left._

_"_You already told me why and you had something with him!? Why didn't you tell me!?" I was really mad at her right now. I was her best friend, we were supposed to trust each other with our lives.

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to save that for next week. **

**I know, I know. Rose didn't meet the team yet and I swear that it will be int he next chapter. **

**Tell me if you liked it in a review! Any ideas for this story? Put it in a review.**

**See ya next week! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the team

**Hello my lovelies, presenting chapter 4 of Left and came back. YAY**

**So summers here and I can finally focus more on my fan fiction. Double YAY I hope you guys have a good summer and as promised here is the chapter where Rose meets the team. Next chapter they will go around town and get Rose settled and maybe she'll get a little visit from Abe. *Sneakily rubbing my hand like a mad scientist* **

**Me- Jackson, will you please do the disclaimer, please. *pouts***

**Jason- Pft, that doesn't work on me.**

**Me- Fine, you and Rose will never be together.**

**Jason- Ok ok ok Fangurlluv doesn't own anything except me and the team. Happy?**

**Me- Yep**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I felt so bad right now, Lissa's feelings were so overwhelming, there was so much hurt, sadness, shock, and anger. I immediately regretted that I did not tell her about Dimitri. Why didn't I tell her? I don't know why but I just wanted something to myself, something only I know. She doesn't deserve me as a best friend, she always told me all her secrets.

I was now looking out the window from Claire and Gracie's car. I found out that Gracie was pregnant and their parents kicked her out and Claire couldn't bare see her sister so helpless because the man who got her pregnant left after he heard she was pregnant wouldn't help her raise the baby so she was all alone. They decided to move to Missoula and start a new life together.

They both were very cool and Gracie was very funny, she also had an wild personality. I like her, Claire was more quiet and calm but very nice and caring. Finally, after about 2 hours we made it to Missoula. Gracie and Claire stopped at a gas station to get some food and gas, I decided that I would just find a motel here.

"Hey guys I might just find a motel or something and maybe a bank to make a bank account here so just go on without me ok?" I asked as they got into the car ready to go. I bought them both a hot dog because I had about 2 million dollars in my bag and they have been really nice to me.

"Ok, here my number maybe we can hang out sometime. You have a phone don't you?" Gracie says as she hands me a paper with a number on it.

"Yea, I do have a phone and I hope you guys have a good life. Thanks for the ride" With that they sped off. I looked around and I was now almost dark.I started walking down the street as a shot of nausea hit me, I pulled out my stake ready for strigoi and before me were 5 big strigois. There were 2 woman and 3 men. Shit. I didn't think I could do it as the first strigoi jumped on me and I fell onto the sidewalk.

He opened his mouth about to bite me and I kneed him in the gut. He stumbled a little and I took the advantage and staked him in the heart.

I managed to get on my feet and the girl stingoi punched me in the face. Ugh, she better not have broken my nose. I kicked her in the her side and she didn't even budge, she must've been old And powerful. We exchanged punches and kicks, and we both blocked each one until another strigoi kicked me on the side making me fall.

"Dhampirs, always think they can beat us. You can't, we will always win. I can't wait to suck all the blood out of you, or better yet make you one of us" The older strigoi taunted.

Suddenly 4 people, dhampirs probably jumped out and staked each strigoi without even breaking a sweat. I probably had a few bruises and cuts but nothing severe.

A dirty blond haired girl was now towering over me "Are you ok? Anything severe? Wait, are you a dhampir? What are you doing out here at night?" She said attacking me with questions.

I looked around and saw 4 people looking at me with worried faces. 1 girl and 3 boys probably my age, 18.

A girl that was there had dirty blond hair that was as long as mine and sea blue eyes. She also had many cuThere were 2 brown haired boys, one with brown eyes and one with green eyes. And finally one boy had red hair and hazel eyes. He almost looked like Mason.

"Excuse her rambling, my name's Jason Prescott." The red haired guys say handing me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "Rose Hathaway" I say dusting myself off. "Wait THE Rose Hathaway, the one that killed 2 strigoi when she was 17?" The cute brown boy with green eyes asked. "The one and only" I couldn't believe I could joke at a time like this.

Then I suddenly fell and darkness took over.

* * *

I woke up in a unfamiliar surrounding. I was lying in a king sized bed and a wet towel on my head.

There was a person sitting in an armchair, asleep. I tried to run through what had happened last night and finally recognized her. He was the red haired boy

"Hello, you finally woke up." A sweet and loving voice distracted me from my thinking. She had dirty blond hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. "I'm Emily, Rose right?"

I nodded. I didn't know these people but somehow I felt safe and home.

"You were attacked by strigoi last night near a gas station and we saved you. You later fell unconscious because you were so exhausted." She explained to me like I was mental.

"Thanks for saving me but um can I ask where I am?" I asked her politely. She chuckled and said "You're in his house" I said pointing at the red haired boy. "He wouldn't leave you alone last night. He's always had a crush on you even though he never saw you before. He said he loved how you are going to be the best guardian."

I smiled, it felt good that people thought that. "I'm guessing you might want to get cleaned up. There's breakfast downstairs and the bathroom is down the hall. Make yourself at home." She says as she heads out the door. I tip toed to where my bag was at and took out some ripped jeans, a tight black v-neck, under garments, and my strawberry shampoo. I didn't want to wake the boy up so I quietly closed the door and walked down the hallway.

I could see pictures hanging to the wall. One was even at court, all 4 of them were together and they looked so happy.

"We used to live in court but now we're unpromised guardians" A voice said startling me "Sorry if I startled you princess, I just saw you looking at the picture and I couldn't help but think that you are lost, this is a pretty big house you know?" It was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "I was about to go take a shower in the bathroom" I say. "Oh, and here I was thinking you were going to take a bath in the front yard" I was gonna like this guy, I can already tell.

"Right there" He said pointing at a door on my right. "The name is Jacob by the way, you might be screaming it when we get into bed tonight" He put up a cocky and flirtatious smile while leaning against the door on my left.

"In your dreams, fighter boy" I don't know where fighter boy came from but it suited him.

"Wow nicknames already, that's a good start" He says as I push the bathroom door open and there it was.

The most beautiful bathroom I have ever saw. There was a huge standing shower with no door, just a baby blue satin curtain and right next to it was a 4 person bath tub with jets. Across from that was a toilet and somehow it looked not as nasty as a toilet should be. Next was a vanity with a bunch of make up on it and next was a little table with all the hair supplies a girl can ask for. The weird thing was everything looked new and not even touched.

I'm guessing this was a all girl bathroom because everything was baby blue and had a Paris theme to it. I've always wanted to go to Paris and Lissa had promised to take me there when I turned 20.

I took a long and hot shower and finally decided to get out. I put on my clothes and dried my hair with the hair dryer that was on the table, and put it up in a messy ponytail. I decided not to pit any make up on because I didn't bring any and I didn't want to use their make up.

I went out the bathroom and headed back to the room I was in when I woke up to leave my dirty clothes and then head downstairs for breakfast. When I walked in, I was greeted by the red haired dude who I believed was Jason.

"I'm glad you finally woke up, I was worried about you" he says sincerely. "Thank you for worrying about me" he looked so muck like Mason I thought I could just cry.

"Would you like to come down a eat breakfast with us? I heard you have a pretty big appetite so we made extra food" He invited, I nodded and followed him down a big staircase into a huge kitchen that looked like something off a cooking show.

"After breakfast, we will all take you on a tour around the house." He says as he sits down in a chair at a big kitchen table next to Jacob and another guy I didn't know yet. He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

I saw am empty seat next to Emily and sat down. "Hi, my name is Scott. And I presume you are Rose Hathaway." He said politely. "Yes and it's very nice to meet you."

* * *

**Finally meeting the team. Tell me if you liked it in a review, or if you hated it.**

**-Fangurlluv**


	5. Chapter 5 House Tour!

**Hey my darlings, here is Chapter 5 to Left and Came Back.**

**Enjoy**

**Me- Lissa, will you do the disclaimer please? *cue the puppy dog eyes***

**Lissa- Will you let me and Rose talk next chapter? **

**Me- Yes**

**Lissa- AND I get to go visit her**

**Me- Maybe in a few more chapters.**

**Lissa- Ok *smiles happily* Fangurlluv does not own me or any of the other characters but she only owns the plot and bad do I have to say it? **

**Me-*nods head***

**Lissa- Bad ass *flinch* team**

**Rose POV **

"So Rose, what brings you to Missoula?" Jacob asks. Should I tell them about my past? Maybe I could stay with them.

"I...I ran away" I stutter. "What! Why? You have the best life ever. Best friend who is the last Dragomir, loving friends, a promised job as a guardian." Emily says in disbelief "True love, that is why I ran away, true fucking love" I reply, a little too harsh than I wanted to. I shoveled my bacon and pancakes into my mouth and there was silence and Jacob had to ruin the peace by saying "Who the hell would give up that fine ass of yours?"

I couldn't take it anymore. Jacob was going to die at that moment. I stood up and leant over the table and punched him in the nose. His friends didn't even seem bothered and kept eating.

"What the hell guys, she fucking punched me in the nose and you guys just sit there!?" I sat there with his hand over his probably broken nose looking shocked.

"You sure damn deserved it, one does not make a joke after a badass girl talks about her boy problems." Emily muttered under her breath."Come on Rose, I'll show you around the house." She says a little louder.

"Ok" I reply. I felt so much better after punching Jacob. Like Emily said he deserved it. I followed her to a hallway that connected the dinning room and kitchen to a big living room that had a 120 inch LED TV on the far end wall. How did I know that? I'm friends with THE Lissa Dragomir. Or was friends, she probably hates me now.

On the other wall was a L-shaped plush couch and in the middle was a coffee table with a stake hidden under it. Obvious much? Next to the TV was a bunch of Xbox, Wii, and Play Station games.

Wow, Mason look alike must be really rich.

"This is the living room and over there are some games that you can entertain yourself with" Emily explained and pointed at the games. "Follow me into the game room" I followed her into a cool room with green LED lights coming out the top of the walls."There is air hockey, pool, arcade games, and a lot of other things" I nodded and kept looking around.

She motioned me to follow her, we walked into a bar that looked like something Adrian would have. "We don't usually drink it's just for show." She says noticing my shock that one of them could be a possible alcoholic. "Oh, that explains. I have a friend that a alcoholic, his name is Adrian but I'm pretty sure that he only does it to calm the darkness that comes with spirit"

"What's spirit?" She asks, that's weird that she doesn't know. Most people that keep up with the court know about spirit.

"It's a 5th magic element that is rare and it can heal people and sometimes even bring them back from the dead. Lissa brought me back and that is how me and her have a bond where I can sense her and feel what she feels. Adrian can dream walk and he does it all the time with me" I explain.

With the look on her face I put her into even more confusion but she decided to drop it.

"Ok then on with the tour" Emily says with the happiness returning to her face as she leads me into the Paris themed bathroom "Uh, before you ask anything we were wondering you since you ran away, if you would like to stay with us. We hunt strigoi around town so you will still kill"

I have never noticed her molnija marks, she probably had about 200 and it looked like she didn't even have any space for more. "Of course, I would love to stay!" I was excited. I could start a new life. New friends, not that I will ever forget my old friends.

"Well since you're staying this is your bathroom and the room you woke up in is your room, also if you don't like Paris than we could go shopping tomorrow for new bathroom things! Oh and maybe get you some more clothes and a new bedding set and maybe re-decorate your room!" She was now jumping up and down like a 5-year old.

"I love Paris and I don't own that much clothes so that great but I will only go under one condition" I say. They have been very nice to me and I didn't want to spend their money on clothes."Anything" Emily replies quickly.

"I use my own money to buy stuff"

"There is no need, really, Jason is loaded like a baked potato. He won a bet with this really rich Turkish guy and now he has a hell of a trust fund"

I wonder who this guy was?Maybe my father is Ibrahim Mazur. He was very rich and Turkish. Nah, anyone who he lost to is probably dead.

Emily showed my the rest of the house and My God Jacob was right this house was huge. 10 bedrooms and 8 baths including a game room, dining room, huge kitchen, patio, balcony, pool, and a wet bar. They even had a mini waterfall, water slide, and a wave maker.

I was going to enjoy living here. And probably get lost. A LOT.

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

I didn't want to leave but I had too. I pained me so much to leave Roza for Tasha.

Tasha has always had a thing for me but I could never return her feelings. I will never be able to love a woman again. I was now packing to leave and I suddenly felt my stomach aching. I remembered that I haven't ate in forever.

I decided to go to the cafeteria to eat dinner. As I arrived, I could see Adrian, Christian, and Eddie sitting at their usual table. Suddenly a crying Mia bursted in the double doors leaded into the quad. She told the boys something that made them jump and run out the door with her trailing behind them.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked shocked and surprised as I was. Ring ring ring, I felt my phone vibrate in my jean pocket. I pressed answer, "Belikov"

"Get to Rose's dorm now!" Alberta screamed into my speaker.

Something was wrong with my Roza. Alberta and Kirova were the only people who knew about _us _and they had accepted us and wanted us to be happy. Kirova always acted like she despised Rose but really she was very proud of her and thought of her as her own since Janine had left Rose in the care of the Academy.

I ran to Rose's dorm hoping she didn't make any harsh decisions. Then my plan would've never worked. I wanted her to grow and be Lissa's guardian and I was only going to slow her down and ruin her reputation. Dhampir relationships we're not allowed Because we couldn't reproduce with each other.

When I reached her dorm I saw Lissa crying in the corner and Christian trying to comfort her but he too had a few tears going down his face. Mia was sitting on the floor crying with Adrian hovering over her, he had shock written over his face. Eddie was yelling at Alberta about her being wrong and something about Rose.

"Alberta, I swear to god I will search this whole fucking Academy until I have found her! Just tell me where she is!" So, they were looking for Roza.

"Mr. Castile, I know this is hard for you but you have no right to curse in front of an instructor and I feel the same way you do, I thought of her as my own. She has really left and I trust that she will come back when she is ready" I could see that Alberta was on the verge of yelling at him that she really was gone.

Wait...

Rose was gone! What did they mean gone!? Was she dead!? Did she run away!? What in the world happened!?

"YOU" was all I heard when I was tackled by...

* * *

**Ohhhh Cliffy! Who do you think tackled Dimitri. You know what let's do a vote. Review who you wanna see Dimitri tackled by. **

**Tell me if you loved it. No? **

**Or hated it. **

**Your reviews really do make my day and I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but my excuse is wait for it, wait for it.**

**I went on a date! **

**Anyway next time on Left and Came Back**

**-Rose will confess EVERYTHING to Lissa**

**-The team will have a visit from our favorite Turkish father, Abe**

**- More Jason and Rose bonding time. P.s I don't know if I want to make them a couple yet.**

**-Shopping with Emily**

**-Bad ass team bonding**

**Thank you for reading and I will see you next week**

**-Fangurlluv**


	6. Chapter 6 Dad, don't kill my friends

**Some answers to chapter 5-**

**Twilight407501-**** Yea, with all the people who want Romititri (I don't know that came from but I read it somewhere)I won't end the story with her loving anyone else but I will probably throw some twist and turns in there.**

**BOOKS-R-AWSOME- Thank you so do not know how happy that makes me.**

**Katkitty05- Thank you for reading.**

**Silvernmist- Thank you, and my date was very nice.**

**BekaRoo- What I'm doing now sweetie! :)**

**MarySilvaLyon- Your wish is my command.**

**Sorry if I didn't reply to your review. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Academy, I only own the plot and badass team.**

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Did you really say you were staying with us?" Scott asks, I could tell he was trying to hide how happy he was.

"Yep! And we're going shopping tomorrow. And before you ask, Girls Only!" Emily piped up before I could answer him.

_So I wanna say thank you cause it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little harder._

Emily's phone was ringing and she quickly answered it while motioning me to go sit on the couch. We were now in the living room. We had just finished the house tour when we ran into Scott playing Black Ops.

"Scott, we need to get to the front door now and be quiet. Rose... just stay here, ok?" Emily says while she had a full guardian mask on. As soon as she says front door Scott has also became very serious. They must be mental if they thought I was sitting here while they had all the fun.

"No I'm going with you guys" They both nodded hesitantly and I followed them to the front door. Jacob and Jason were already there, both had a gun in their hand. Emily and Scott both took a gun from a big closet that held coats.

Jason handed me something that looked like a taser. "What's happening!?" I asked

"You remember the Turkish guy that Jason got all the money from? Yea, he's always been trying to kill us" Emily says but doesn't look at me. She is looking at a black car that is parked right across the street from our house.

And that's when I saw it, a man stepped out of the black car and approached the house, he was none other than...

Abe Mazur

So he was the one who lost , I'm not surprised that he would try to kill Jason. He was a man of his word but always found a way out of everything and it usually was killing them.

Jason was not being killed on my watch. They saved me from the strigoi and I will return the favor by saving them from Ibrahim Mazur.

When he was about 50 feet near us he showed us a red button, smirked, and said "You should really check your security more often. I snuck into your house last night and armed it with explosives so before you shoot me you will all be ashes."

I've had enough and I opened the door and showed him who I was.

"What the fuck Rose, are you trying to get killed" Emily yanks me down but I didn't budge.

"Get you sexy little ass behind this wall now. We will take care of this." Sure.

I just smirked at them and walked towards Abe and the Emily, Scott, Jason, and Jacob's faces were priceless. It will filled with shock and disbelief.

"I would like to introduce you all to my beloved father" I say gesturing to Abe "and Old man, these people are my friends so you do not get to harm a hair on their heads including your goons" I could see some guardians sneaking up on them and apparently Emily was the first to notice and had pinned one up against the wall.

The 3 boys mirroring her actions. "Hold back!" Abe yelled at them.

"Guys, come on, I won't let them hurt you" I say, the 4 of them haven't let the guardians go yet. Hesitantly they finally did but they were still giving my old man death glares. "Old man, let's go to lunch and we can catch up a little. Go wait in your car I will be out in a little.

His guardians followed him to his car and I walked back into the house. "Wait so your father is Ibrahim Mazur? " Jason asked cautiously. "I'm pretty sure sure" I replied

"Can you ask him to disarm his explosives from our house please?" Emily questioned.

"Of course, I'm not letting you guys die on my watch"

They smiled gratefully, "We're going to a club tonight to hunt strigoi, you in?" Scott asked.

"Yea, I'm apart of your team now aren't I?"

"Of course" they all says in unison.

"Well I will see you after lunch with my old man"

"Bye" Emily says

"Be safe" Jason added

"I pretty sure I have to since my dad is always surrounded by freaking 5 guardian" I called back. I knew he had a lot more, dhampirs and humans.

I stepped into Abe's Porsche and a man with sunglasses and an earpiece drove us off to some restaurant. Talk about men in black.

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

"You" was all I heard when I was tackled by...

Adrian

"какого черта" I said in Russian.

"You! You are the reason she left, you and that scar faced skank. You will regret everything you have done to her when I'm finished with you" He yelled in my face and I could smell vodka in his breath. He swung a punch at me but it wasn't as good but I couldn't block it, I was frozen.

Roza left because of me. She left her dream because of me. She left all her friends. But worst of all she had left the princess.

I felt no pain when Adrian was continuously punching me. Alberta finally ripped him off of me and I stood there.

I could feel the princess walking up to me "I don't know what you did but I will make you regret it, she really loves you and you break her. I don't even know who you are anymore" All those word stung.

I have broken Rosemarie Hathaway. The most strongest person I knew.

* * *

**Rose POV**

Me and Abe were now at some fancy restaurant and I ordered a steak and mash potatoes with a cob salad.

"So, why are you in Missoula?" I asked trying to start small talk.

" I wanted to ask you the same exact thing, aren't you supposed to be in school" Shit. I forgot that I had ran away for a moment. I decided to try to avoid that question as much as I could.

"I asked you first"

"Hunting your friends, I have lost a lot of money to him on a stupid bet that we made. I decided he no longer had to live so I came here to kill him but he is impossible to kill with you now on his team" He say the last part playfully.

"I want you to leave them alone, they saved my life when i was weak. They are not going to die at your hands, got it?" I said seriously.

"Alright, alright, I guess that I could let them off the hook for now but if they, especially that boy Jacob tries anything, I'm a phone call away." He has always been that very protective parent. "Anyway, back to my question, why did you run away"

How did he know I ran away, luckily our food came and the waitress looked terrified at Abe. I looked extra intimidating with his golden scarf and golden silk button up with his gold necklace hanging from his neck. He had sunglasses on but I didn't know why because we were inside.

"W...would you l...like me to refill your drink s...sir" she shuddered, I looked at her name tag and it said Alyssa.

"Alyssa, can i please get a refill on mine please" I ask her. She looked confused because my drink was half full. _I'm doing this for you _I mouthed at her. She nodded gratefully and took my drink. "I feel like every time i go out with you, you always freaking freak people out" I said attempting to raise an eyebrow but failing miserably. Why do I even try?

"Its my job as a mobster"

"Whatever"

"My question" He asked more forcibly this time.

I stayed quiet.

"Rosemarie Hathaway"

"Mazur. Rosemarie Mazur."

"You want to change your last name" He had shocked but had happiness in his eyes. He had always wanted to have a daughter-father relationship with me. At that he handed me a credit card. "It has no limit, have been waiting to give this to you since I met you but I was didn't because i didn't want you to think that I'm trying to buy your love" I managed to smile at him but didn't take the credit card.

"I can't take this from you" I couldn't.

"Please, it will make me very happy" I took it, said my thanks and we talked and finished our meals.

He took me home and we agreed on lunch another day to catch up some more.

xoxoxoxox

"So, how was lunch with your pops" Emily asks as she walks into my room. My room was huge, the walls were a light blue. In the middle of the right wall was a king sized bed with a white blanket with white sheets. I have to get new ones, they were too plain.

On the left wall there was a door which led into a walk in closet, a desk, and a vanity. On the opposite wall to the door was a very large window with silky white curtains and a window seat decorated with 4 throw pillows, 2 on each side of the seat. Out of everything in this room I loved the bed the most, it had 4 pillars that held the top out and a blue blanket thing hung down from each pillar.

The desk had a few notebooks and random books on it. The vanity was filled with make up, it looked just like the one in the bathroom.

"It was nice but he was creeping the waitress out a little" She chuckled and said "If I were a human waitress and I saw your dad I would've been scared too. That man is hella scary" Me and her laughed at that one.

"You wanna go on that shopping trip now instead of tomorrow?" She asks.

"Yea, I need a dress for tonight anyway" I looked at the clock in my room, 3:45. The mall closes at 8 so we had plenty of time to shop And also I didn't have to be on duty because I wasn't shopping with Lissa.

"Ok I think you should change first" I looked down and realized that I had changed into sweats and an over sized t-shirt when I got home.

"I should" She walked out of my room and closed the door for me on her way out.

I quickly showered and threw on a pair on skinny black jeans, worn out combat boots, and a tank top that said young, wild and free with my leather jacket. I hastily put on a few layers of mascara I found on the vanity and left my hair down.

I took one last look at myself in a body length mirror, I looked hot.

I walked down the stairs and saw Emily sitting there with Jason talking about some strigoi problem in California.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yep" She says standing up and patting Jason on the back. I took in her appearance, she wore a purple tank top that bigger at the bottom with ripped light wash jeans. On her ears were the most cutest hoop earrings ever, they were diamond studded.

We both got into her Ford Camaro 2011.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" she asks trying to make small talk.

"Pop, stuff like that" I replied

She plugged in her Iphone 5S,the one with the finger print reader. Oh, how I want that phone. "Is there anyway we could stop by one of those phone stores and get me a new phone" I showed her my phone which was at least 10 years old.

"Oh God, I haven't seen a phone like that since I was 13" she says with mock shock. "There's a shop in the mall that sells phones and I can get you a discount" She winked at me. By then we pulled into a parking space. Emily and I walked into the mall and as soon as we walked though the doors she dragged me into a dress store.

We shopped for 3 more hours and I actually shopped this time. We both had about 20 bags and a lot more in the car, we had to make a trip to the car to drop off my new chair and a couple bags of clothes.

I had gotten a golden IPhone 5S , Emily let me onto her phone plan even though I had declined. We got new curtains, bed sheet, towels, and some other basic things.

I had used Abe's card and spend almost 1 million dollars! That is a lot.

We finally arrived at the house and it was time to go to the club. "Em, will you do my make up?" At the mall I found out that Emily was a make up goddess, she did the most perfect smokey eyes.

"Of course Rosie" I glared at her for using that pathetic nickname but she just grinned. That reminded my of Christian, I actually miss him.

"You want a little glitter on your smokey eye?" She asks

"Nah"

"I love your dress so much, can I borrow it sometime?" She gushed when I took my dress out of its bag. I was a strapless black dress, it went to mid thigh and had a criss cross pattern made of leather strips in the back. In the front was pretty plain. It was tight all the way down to my thighs but Emily insisted that it made my curve look exotic and sexy.

"Sure"

I ended up doing Emily's hair into a cute up do with strand of hair hanging down to frame her face. She had on a hot pink dress that complimented her chest very well, it showed a little cleavage and was also very tight on her. It had silver jewels on on a tight strap that goes right under her breasts making them look huge. She had many curves but not as many as I did.

After we took some time looking at ourself in the mirror Emily declared that we were ready to rock the night. We both grabbed a clutch that I had bought us at the mall and we walked down the stair as we saw the boys sitting on the couch.

Their eyes literally bugged out of their heads.

"Wow" Jason says

" Look at her ass" That of course was Jacob, when was he backing off?

"Damn" Scott says. I was surprised, he seemed more... Mature than the other guys.

"Close your mouths before you get flies in them" I say this every time I have this reaction from guys. It was my trademark.

They finally unfroze and we all walked to the car.

"Can I drive?" I ask

They all look at me skeptically and finally Scott said yes.

Emily was in the passenger seat with me and the three musketeers sat in the back.

"How was shopping you two?" Jason asks.

"Fun" Emily replies

"It would've been if I wasn't tried to a lease the whole time" I replied to him.

The guys laughed and Emily mocked being mad.

"What did you guys do all day?" I ask

"Oh you know working out, I gotta keep these babies new and fresh" Jacob kisses his muscles and I decided to shoot his ego down.

"Is that why you eat 2 pizzas for lunch?"

A chorus of "ohhs" filled the car.

Jacob frowned and I smiled innocently into the rear view mirror.

"Ok, go into that parking lot over there and we will just walk to the club."

I nodded, Emily has been giving me directions the whole time and it took about 10 minutes to get there.

The club was very bright on the outside, I could see it on the highway. The club was named Karma and was a human club but some morois still liked to come here and have a drink.

As we walked in everyone turned and looked at us. I gotta admit, all of us were hot.

Jason was wearing a tight black button up that showed how buff he was with black pants. Scott wore a green polo shirt that complimented his emerald eyes With some jeans. And finally Jacob was wearing a black button up also but he wasn't as buff as Jason, he wore that with jeans also.

The 4 of them walked to a table and I walked straight to the bar.

"What can I get you today?" The bartender asked. I could tell he was a dhampir.

"Can I get a Sex on the beach please?" I asked politely.

Suddenly 2 guys came up to me, one blond one browned haired,"Hello there, can I get you a drink?" The blond one asks.

"Sure" I say.

He buy the drink that I have already ordered, and I picked the drink up and started walking to the table we have settled at.

"Hey, where do you think you're going" The brown haired one grabbed my arm hard and wouldn't let go, "You're staying with us" I said a little louder. He was obviously drunk and needed to brush his teeth.

I noticed that the 3 boys and Emily had heard him and they glanced over to see if I was alright. As soon as the 3 musketeers saw the guy holding me they ran over to me at strigoi speed.

"If you would kindly let the her go, we won't have to beat you both to a bloody pulp" Scott says in a murderous tone. The other guys were death glaring the one who was holding me against my will.

"Why should I? You let her go to the bar by herself. You obviously don't need her" he slurred.

"Dude lets just go and find another slut, she's not worth it" The blond haired one got the message to leave because he had 3 buff and tough guys on his ass.

"No! I like this one, she's pretty. They just don't wanna share her"

Suddenly Scott, Jason and Jacob had the last straw, their faces turned red and The blondie shrunk down a bit. But before they could do anything that would get us kicked out I kneed Ken here in the groin and he instantly let go and ran well tried to run back to his table.

"Now that is how you deal with drunken bastards" Emily suddenly shows up behind us.

"Nice work my 3 musketeers, you really scared them." I say directing it to the guys.

"3 musketeers?" Jason and Jacob say at the same time.

"Yep" I smile triumphantly and walked back to the table. During all that I still managed to keep the drink in my hand.

* * *

** Hey peoples, this was a really long chapter. It didn't have as much as I wanted in it because I'm sorry but I can't really update next weekend and I have decided to write 2 chapters worth.**

**I hope I made the cut ;) I'm sorry that I didn't get to the Lissa and Rose part but this chapter would've been 4,000 words long so I wanted to keep it for next next week.**

**Thank you for reading and please review. Send me your ideas and if you liked it or not. **

**P.S Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling that is wrong. It literally 3 in the morning and I'm human so yea.**


	7. Chapter 7 Seduce a strigoi!

**Hey guys, I'm here with another chapter for Left and came back.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

Dimitri** POV**

"Fuck you!" Adrian shouted over his shoulder while being dragged back to his room by a guardian.

"Whatever she had to say she put into a note for you" the princess handed me a folded letter.

I opened it and read it,

_Dimitri,_

_You son of a bitch, I thought you loved me._

_Fuck you, _

_Rose_

I do love you my Roza. That is why I was going to leave, I didn't want to pull you back because of me. I would've ruined any chance you get of guarding the princess.

Oh God what have I done.

Suddenly my phone has started ringing.

"What?" I said into the phone angrily.

"That is no way to talk to your grandmother" A strict voice came though the speaker

"Babushka?"

"Who else?"

"What did you call me"

"To set your mind right boy. Dimka, you are an idiot. How many times have I told you to follow your heart and ignore that stupid head of yours" Oh, she was talking about Roza.

"I know Yeva, now I have lost what had meant most to me."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What is there to do?"

"Go look for her, God I swear America is making you stupid"

"Yeva, I can't just go out and hunt her down. She made her choice and I can't do anything about it"

"Whatever boy I was just calling to give you advise" With that she hung up.

Maybe I should go and hunt Roza down. No, she probably hates me now and will never come back with me. Also who is gonna take care of the princess, if she dies than Rose will never forgive herself. I must stay here to fulfill her promise to the princess.

I turned and ran to my room and Tasha was there sitting on my bed. "Tasha, what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you're ready for the flight in 2 hours" She replied. I tried to say my next words with the most kindness I could manage.

"I'm sorry Tasha but I have to decline your offer. I must stay here and take care if the princess"

She folded her arms and says "You're doing this because of that a blood whore excuse of a human, aren't you? You know she would've never loved you right? You're 7 years older than her, how could she ever love you, she needs someone her own age anyway"

"You have no right to say those things" I basically growled at her.

" Come on Dimka, please just love me and forget about the little skank. We could have a family and have a normal life. Just get on that plane with me." She say sweetly while gazing into my eyes deeply.

Could that be true? Maybe I did love Tasha and Rose was my past. I should forget all about her and go with Tash- wait what!? No I loved Rose with all my heart! Tasha was using compulsion on me!

"Natasha Ozera, get the hell out of my room now!" I bellowed.

She stood up and walked towards the door but before she walked out she glanced over her shoulder and said "That slut will pay Dimka, and then you'll be all mine"

**Lissa POV **

_Rose Rose Rose Rose are you there? _I kept thinking in my head. _Hi Lis, I don't know if you can hear me but I really miss you _

_yes I can hear you_

_wait, I thought our bond was only 1-way_

_I thought so too, but I guess not. Rose, will you come back to me?_

_Soon Lissa soon, I needed to get outta there._

_Why didn't you take me? Do you know how much I cried since you left? Almost as much as when my family died._

I felt her hurt though the bond, she knew I had cried for 2 days straight when Andre and my parents died in an accident. So this is what it felt like to know what someone is feeling, it felt like a second brain in the back of my head. She was hurt and sad and also mad at herself for doing this to me.

_I'm so_ _sorry Lis, I really am but I can't go back now. They wouldn't let me leave again. And I didn't want to take you away from the life you have now. Think about Christian._

_Damn right they won't, I won't. And this life would be nothing without you. Rose, you've been though so many thing with me. We ran away from the academy for god's sake._

_I know Lis and I will talk to you everyday though the bond it'll be like I never left._

_But it won't be the same._

_Take it or leave it._

_Fine Fine I take it! Now you must make it up to me by telling me everything about you and Dimitri and tell me where you're at_

_Lissa, it's a bit hard to talk about HIM right now but for you I will. _

And there she went on telling me about the lust charm, stolen kisses and everything in their "relationship". Turns out he cheated on her with Tasha, Christian's aunt. I always thought she was nice but right now she was the devil to me, she is basically the reason MY best friend ran away, the other part of the reason was Dimitri.

Fuck him.

**Rose POV**

Aftertalking to Lissa it hurt me more that I had left the academy, I left my dream there.

"Rose you wanna dance?" Jason asks making me check into the real world.

"Sure" I replied, before I got up I took a swig of my sex on the beach and followed Jason onto the dance floor. A familiar song was raging though the speakers.

**Blacked out, everything's faded**

**On you love I'm already wasted**

**So close that I can taste it now... now...**

**So let's break right out of these gilded cages **

**We're gonna make it now**

**Don't ever turn around**

**Don't ever turn around**

**Nobody else needs to know**

**Where we might go...**

**We can just run them red lights**

**We can just run them red lights**

**There ain't no reason to stay**

**We'll be light years away...**

**We can just run then red lights**

**We can just run them red lights**

**We can just run them red lights**

**We can just run them red lights**

**White lights, flirt in the darkness**

**This road leads where your heart is**

**These signs, something we can't ignore... no...**

**We can't back down**

**We'll never let them change us**

**We're gonna make it now**

**What are we waiting for **

**What are we waiting for **

**Nobody else needs to know**

**Where we might go...**

******We can just run them red lights**

**We can just run them red lights**

**There ain't no reason to stay**

**We'll be light years away**

******We can just run them red lights**

******We can just run them red lights**

******We can just run them red lights**

**We can just run them red lights**

We were halfway into the song when I had recognized it. It was by the famous DJ Tiesto.

This song was now one of my favorites, because of the meaning behind it and it had a sick beat. I found myself grinding on Jason and him staring wide eyed.

Suddenly a blast of nausea hit me, it wasn't nausea from the drink I had because this was way stronger. I had stopped dancing Jason had noticed, he gave me a questioning face.

"Strigoi are near" I whispered into his ear like it was supposed to be something seductive.

He slipped his phone out while motioning me to keep dancing, I did. I dialed and number in so fast I couldn't even read it.

"Hello, I would like to have a taxi waiting for me in 30 minutes please. Thank you" He says before he hangs up. Why did he order a Tax- Oh... Why was I so stupid? It was a secret code or something.

Jason suddenly grabs my hand a pulls me toward the door at a usual pace so we don't attract any attention. Outside Scott, Jacob, and Emily had stakes in their hands. "We saw some in the ally behind the bar and killed them." Scott says as soon as he sees us.

"There are a lot of strigoi in that club I can feel it" I nausea that hit me in the club was very strong, stronger than any nausea wave I've ever had which meant there were a lot.

" How do you know?" Jacob asks

" I'll explain later, now we need a plan to get a many strigoi into the ally as possible."

"How about me and you go in there again a slowly lead them out with our charming lady skills" Emily exclaims

"Perfect" We both fluffed our hair and I moved my dress to where it made my breast look bigger. At the corner of my eye I could see Emily reapply his lipstick. We were both smoking hot. We started walking towards the entrance again.

" Girls, be careful" Jason called.

" When am I not" I call back.

As we entered a new song was blasting through the speakers.

"Over there" I pointed with my thumb at a big group of people near the bar, we both pretended to socialize with each other while getting a little bit closer.

" Hello girls, care if we buy you a drink?" One of the strigois asks as we sat down 2 seats away from them.

"Not at all, but I would like you to do way more than that" Emily flirted like she has done this before, and she probably have being the only girl in a strigoi hunting group.

" Oh yea, what would that be" he cooed, I'm surprised they haven't gotten our scent yet and recognized us as dhampirs.

Emily slid her index finger down his torso and seductively says " Not here some where more... private"

He lifted one eyebrow and started following her while she pulls him to a door that lead to the alley. My turn.

" You know, I would love to have some privacy with you too" I say seductively to a blond haired one.

"Really, now what are this things"

"Maybe we could get some privacy too."

"Shall we?" He motioned to the door Emily and the other strigoi had went into.

" We shall" We both walked out into Emily and the guys fighting the Strigoi she had led out. It took a second for my strigoi to figure out what was going on, but when he did he tried to louge at me but I was ready, I grabbed the stake that was in my boot and staked him in the heart.

"Seriously, it takes all 4 of us to take down one and you can take down one alone in 2 seconds, where were you our whole lives?" Jacob asks

"Well mine was younger than yours so it was easier and I've been hiding from you guys my whole life, I had to seduce an enemy, do you know how hard that is?" I faked hurt. He laughed at my joke.

" No time for joking, they will come out here any second" Scott shook his head.

"Who?" I ask

"The other strigoi they always do" Emily replies.

I nod and wait, about 2 minutes a burst of nausea.

"Their right behind that door" I whisper.

They nod and suddenly a skinny girl with blond hair and jade eyes hobbled out, she looked so much like Lissa. "Help me please, please, they're trying to kill me please" she had a bite on her neck and it was gushing out blood.

"Emily, it's a trick, don't fall for it" From the corner of my eye I could see Emily flinch every time the girl cried out. I felt so bad for her, she didn't deserve anything that happened to her.

"Please, I'm dying, you have to help me" That broke us, me and her ran at her, I caught her before she fell, "Shh Shh, we got you, you're no longer in danger." Emily whispered into her ear."

Then 5 strigoi jumped out and attacked us, Scott, Jason, and Jacob jumped in front of us, I jumped up to defend Emily and the girl. 2 strigoi teamed up on me, one blond haired and one red haired. The blond one lunged at me first he swung his fist at my shoulder and i neatly blocked it, I aimed a kick at his stomach and succeeded he stumbled back and I raised my stake ready to stake him but the other strigoi kicked it out of my hand. Fuck.

Scott noticed this and stepped towards my stake and kicked it back at me. I quickly grabbed it and swung a roundhouse kick the orange haired one, he grabbed my foot before I could make the kick and pushed me. I fell and swept my feet under him. As he was falling I pushed my stake into his heart. I turned to the other one and we exchanged punches and kicks until I found an opening to stake him, of course, I took the opportunity.

I looked back and saw the others finish their strigois.

"There were a lot in there but they all ran" Emily says as we get into our car.

" It's fine we did good, we did good" I reply.

* * *

**Yay! Rose defeated the strigoi! **

**I think we are gonna go back to court next chapter, review and tell me what you want. Back to court or stay where I'm at for a few more chapters.**

**Anyway I hoped you loved it and will be back next week for more! **

**-Question of the day-**

**What is your favorite ice-cream flavor? Mine is strawberry.**

**See ya next week!**

**-Fangurlluv**


	8. Chapter 8 We're going back to court

**Hello my lovelies, Surprise update, Chapter 8 is finally here!**

**Before you read I wanted to say sorry to the Lissa lovers out there but I had to, there wasn't enough drama with just Dimitri so I also added Lissa to the party. I will make Lissa and Rose bffs again but just not now. Please don't bail on this story just because Rose and Lissa aren't on good terms. **

**Anyway thank you to all the reviewers out there! You make my day! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

**5 years later**

Its been 5 years. 5 long years. I still mourn every night over my true love Dimitri and my ex best friend Lissa. 4 years ago she had blown up on me and blamed me for leaving and hoped that she had never saved me in the accident.

_*Flashback*_

_Hey Lis _I say in my head.

_Rose _her voice was icy cold.

_What's wrong? _I ask

_Oh nothing, just regretting ever saving you instead of my family. _

_Lissa what is wrong with you!?_

_No, Rose what is wrong with YOU Rose, huh!? I saved your fucking life and I you left me because your selfish ass was being a childish bitch and couldn't even stand being dumped._

_Lissa, you better watch what you say!_

_What are you gonna do? Punch me!? I'll have 10 guardians on you before you can even take a step into court._

_I think you have too much darkness in you Lis, let me drain it from you._

_No don't touch me!_

*End of flashback*

And that was the last time I talked to Lissa Dragomir. But I wasn't horrible all the 5 years of my freedom I had 4 awesome friends. Emily, my new best friend, Jason and Jacob, my new brothers and Scott our responsible "daddy". We had been on vacation all around the world hunting strigoi curtesy to Abe.

I had trained the 4 of them to be better fighters and now we run this town. There are barely any strigoi around here. I even heard a strigoi calling us "The devils" because we are so badass and we are unpromised guardians.

I also changed, I grew a couple of inches but nothing major, my hair has never changed, I never changed my personality, my Rose attitude was still there along with a badass attitude. Abe had a friend who did our tattoos, I now had 565 molnija marks. Almost 5 times more than an actual guardian will ever get.

Me and Adrian talk on a daily basis, he usually will visit my dreams and he even visited me once. Him and Jacob really hit it off.

My team know about my past with Dimitri and Lissa. They didn't push me to, I had a breakdown one night and told them everything. They all promised to never ever treat me the way Lissa did and to always be on my side.

"I don't fucking care if she's the last Dragomir or not I'm killing that bitch" Emily said once I got finished with my story.

"Emily, no you are not killing the last Dragomir" Scott started "I am" We stared at him in shock. He just shrugged it off and said "I take care of my own"

They really are my protectors, Emily has always been there for me when night got to hard to spend alone, she even told me her story.

_*flashback*_

_"Rose since you've told us you story, its only fair if I tell you mine" She started a when I had dried my tears. Whenever I had a dream about THEM I always ended up crying and Emily would come in to comfort me, sometimes even the guys will come too. _

_"I used to go to Academy, I had asked my parents to move to the states because I wanted a new life, to start over, you see, I used to be a whore. I will admit that, but I want to change my reputation, so I decided where else would be better to change that then a whole new country? So they sent me to court to live with my aunt. I had to work at the court because I came during the middle of the year and I couldn't enroll til the next year"__ She sucked in her breath but continued._

_" I met a boy there at court but he was a dhampir, his name was Danny, he could me that he loved me but we couldn't be together, since we're both dhampirs. He suggested that we run away. I had to think about this for a while because we have only been together for 5 months. That's when I met Jacob, Jason, and Scott, turns out they didn't like the academy so the guardian trained them on their free time. Of course I asked if I could join them. They said yes, I could them about Danny and running away and surprisinly they were supportive. I just thought they wanted me to go away but they wanted to say good bye to me if I did leave. After that night, I decided to go, I called Danny and he said to meet him by the ward at 3:00 in the morning human time. I packed all my stuff and at 2:45 I texted the guys to let them know I left, then I wrote a note for a aunt saying thanks and stuff. When I reached the wards I saw the guys and waiting for me, to say bye. I exchanged our goodbyes and I waited for Danny, they wanted to stay til I got safely out of the wards. Then I got the text that broke my heart. Danny had texted me and said that he didn't want to leave with me, he has found a real moroi girl and he's was dumping me for her. I cried and the guys comforted me. I found out that they were gonna sneak out behind me and look out for me. We decided that we did want to get out of court so we went. 2 months after we left, Jason won that bet and I have lived the life since then. You do not know how glad I am to have you here, a girl I can actually talk to._

_She smiled, I felt horrible for her. She was dumped like me, at least she brought friends with her when she left, I didn't. _

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Rose get the fucking door!" Emily yelled from other side of my bed, her face was in the pillow I had saved for her when she sleeps over. Before you get the wrong idea, me and the group have sleepovers. Yes even the guys, we're not sexist. We watch movies and have a bunch of snacks, we also always have a staying awake contest. Of course I won.

"No you fucking get the door" I yell back even though she's right next to me.

"Why don't both you do it!" Jacob yells from the floor. I glare at him and got a glare back.

"Shall we?" Emily says while getting up.

I got up and follow her out.

We jogged down the stairs and the door bell rang about 5 more times. Impatient bastards.

"Hold the fuck up!" Oops maybe its a little girl, I want my Girl Scout cookies.

"Rose, it might be a a little girl" Emily say worried. She's a strong person but when it came to helping people and kids it made her soft. She also couldn't stand when I cuss in front of kids even though she too cusses like a sailor.

I opened the door with Emily behind me. The person behind the door was someone I thought I would never see again.

It was Eddie.

"Hello, is this a dham- wait Hathaway!?" He first looked bored out of his life but now he stood there in shock, he had dropped a paper.

"Castile!?" I ask

"No, I'm Jesus" he replies getting over the shock of seeing me.

" Well hello there I'm God and I am your father" I say the last part in the deepest voice I could manage.

"Rose, it is you!"

"Eddie!" I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I fucking missed you so much" by now he was crying.

Suddenly a small blond ball crashed into us.

"Oh my God Rose, We missed you so so much" Mia says jumping up and down.

"What the hell is going on here?" My three musketeers walked down the stairs, still in their pj which consisted of boxers, I was used to this but Eddie and Mia weren't.

"Rose, you tell me you were staying with hot, hotter, and hottest. Why didn't you I invite me" Mia pouted as she looked at the guys like they were steak. I don't blame her. If there were 3 wash board ab guys with big muscles with the hottest faces, would you be able to keep your eyes off them?

"Their mine" I glare at her playfully

Eddie looked red with jealousy, hmm I have to ask about that later. But for now I needed to ask them something else.

"How did you find me?" I ask

"We didn't, The Russian never stopped looking but Lissa gave up 4 years ago. I'm surprised, you guys were sisters" Eddie replies. Wait, Dimitri was looking for me!? Should I feel happy or mad?

"Oh and Adrian was devastated at first but he's got a lot better about 5 months later" Mia added. 5 months, right that's when Adrian finally spirit dreamed me.

I looked at them guiltily, "Wait, Adrian knew you were here didn't he? He's a good actor" Eddie says shaking his head.

"Anyway Rose introduce us" Mia say meaning 'I want to jump into these guys pants'

"Mia, Eddie, this is my bestie Emily, and my 3 musketeers Jacob, Jason, and Scott" The guys smiled at their nickname. A chorus of hellos were given and Eddie handed me a letter type thingy, "This is a letter from court, I'm gonna leave before you explode, Bye Jason, Jacob, Emily, Scott. Miss you sis."

With that he walked back to the black car he came in and Mia said bye to all of us but whispered into my ear, "Something us seriously wrong with Lissa, we need to help her. She turned into a total royal bitch" Darkness.

I nodded and she left. I have to try to get into Lissa head tonight.

"Open the letter" Jason says. I opened the letter and read it to everybody.

_Dear Dhampirs, _

_There has been an attack on court, a big one in fact. And we are running short on guardians. _

_I request 2 or more dhampirs from each household to come to court and guard. This is urgent, a plane will leave Montana National Airport at 9 AM tomorrow morning. _

_I am sincerely sorry to take these people from your families but that is what has to be done. _

_Please make sure before you come to court that you have had enough experience killing our evil enemies. _

_With respect,_

_Queen Tatianna_

What!?

"I volunteer to go to court, who else?" Scott raises his hand.

"No, if one of us goes, all of us do" I protest "We are a team"

"Yea!" They say in unison.

"Rosie, are you gonna be ok?" Jacob asks. We have bonded and he and me are on good terms, I even flirt back to him when he flirts with me, he is my 2nd Adrian. Probably why him and Adrian get along so much when they're not fighting about who loves me more.

"Not really, I just not ready to come face to face to Dimitri or Lissa" Was what I wanted to say but I couldn't be weak I front of them. So I decided to cover it with a little Rosie attitude "I'm the badass Rose Hathaway, what do you think"

He just shrugged and walked back to his room to get ready for the day. "Oh and Ja. (my little nickname for him) if you call me Rosie one more time you will wake up with one missing part of your male anatomy"

"Have I ever told you that it turns me on when you threaten me?" I could hear in a distant. I decided to let that go since he's already in his room.

I didn't want to go to court.

But I have to, I have to stick with my team.

And maybe even get some revenge.

We are going to court.

* * *

** Loved it? Hate it? Please tell me I must know. **

**Anyway WE'RE GOING BACK TO COURT! **

**Finally I decided you all waited long enough. **

***Question of the day* **

**Should Jason and Rose get together? (Not forever though this is a DimitrixRose story). If yes than how?**

**-Fangurlluv 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies, todays chapter is pretty short and it doesn't have much but I'm working on a big chapter for next week so get ready for that. Anyway all I wanted to say was that this is basically a fill in chapter, sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

"So pancakes or waffles?" Scott asks as I walk down to our dining table.

"Both" I grabbed my heart in mock hurt "I am hurt, you should know my eating habits by know"

He laughed and placed 5 pancakes and 2 waffles on my plate. "That you eat like there's no tomorrow? Yea, we found that out the first time we fed you" Jason was sitting down to my left and Emily was right behind him sitting on my right.

"So Em, ready to get your ass handed to you? Today we spar" I turn and ask Emily

"Pfft, Rosie, you mean giving you your ass, yea I'm ready" Emily replied with a humorous voice. None of them had pinned me down yet in the last 5 years.

We finished our yummy breakfast and headed down to the other side of the house where Abe had built a separate building that connected to the main house, it had state of the art gym equipment, treadmills, sparring dummies, and everything you could think of.

I started circling Emily and she had a fighting stance on, the guys have already stood around us watching us.

"100 on Hathaway"

"200 on Em"

"300 on Hathaway"

The guys were making bets, apparently Jason and Scott were with me and Jacob was with Emily.

Seeing me distracted Emily launched a punch at my shoulder which I managed to block. I threw a kick at her stomach and hit her, she stumbled back and I took my chance and pinned her. Now I was straddling her, she tried to buck under me and tried to push me off but I wasn't moving that easily. She then did a move that I had taught her, she was overly flexible so I had told her to take that to her advantage. She swung one leg I front of me and pushed me to the side by my throat. I fell off her a landed beside her. Now she was straddling me. I admitted defeat, she really did try her best.

"I give"

"What Rose, you know I hate it when people go easy on me"

"I'm not, you actually beat me"

She grinned happily and got off me skipping to the treadmills, I walked over to the boys and saw Jason looking at me with mad eyes. "Fuck Rose, I lost 300 bucks on you" I said with a mock angry face.

"Actually give me the money" I directed that to all three of them. They gladly handed it to me because they knew I would beat them up if they didn't. I just walked out of the gym with their money, "hey what do you doing? That's our money" Jacob says as he sees what I'm doing.

"You betted on us, so really you have to give the money to us, see? Rose logic" they shook their heads but didn't do anything.

I headed back to my room to start packing for tomorrow. I still can't get the idea of going back to court. To face my biggest fears. I guess I'll have 4 friends backing me up on everything.

I basically packed my whole closet, I had such cute clothes I couldn't just leave my babies behind. Next I packed my weapons, we found out that stakes weren't the only thing that could kill strigois. We had silver bombs, knives, whips and many other things. I preferred the whip, it was just my weapon. Emily did great with the bow and arrow, Jason's was a small sword knifey thingy, Jacob's was a sword, Scott's were these small pieces of silver injected with magic that he could throw into their hearts, kinda like ninja stars. I tried to throw it once but cut myself instead.

The whole day just consisted of packing up our stuff, Jacob was sad that we couldn't bring his 90 inch TV.

"We will come back, it's not like we are leaving forever. You won't have time to use that anyway" I say with my hands on my hips, Jacob was in the corner of his room "sulking".

"What if i get bored"He replies.

"Then you can come into my room..." I say with a devious smile

"and do what!?" I looked up with a broad smile.

" and watch TV in my room, and if you're done sulking, get up and pack.

He glared at me but finally got up and started packing his clothes.

* * *

We had decided to eat out that night and enjoy the city as much as we can while we're still here.

"Rosie, if the big Russian tries anything at all, just call me ok? Like anything at all, I will be your knight in shining armor" Jacob say after swallowing the last of his steak and lifted his arms to show me his biceps.

"Of course my knight in shining armor, but if you call me Rosie again" I started but was rudely interrupted by Emily, Scott, and Jason.

" I will break your arm" they say in complete unison, "seriously Rose you gotta come up with a new threat that's just getting old.

I gave them all my scariest evils that would make anyone run even the strigoi, they just laughed it off. Bastards.

"Don't tell my Rosalie what to do" Jacob says to my defense. Putting his hands out in front of me like a shield.

"Yea the wolf guy gets it, it's my line and I like it, and seriously Rosalie, that's not even cute" I pushed his hands away. Wolf guy was one of my many nicknames for Jacob along with creeper, stalker, loser, and Jaclyn. I got wolf guy from twilight, Jacob is a wolf in twilight, get it? No, ok.

The others laughed at our antics, "So who's paying?" Scott asks while getting up.

"Last to that table pays" I scream and point at a table in the very back. We were the only ones in this restaurant so I didn't care, and we were friends with the boss who is a dhampir too.

They all shot from their seat and ran towards the table, I was already ready so I had beat them, Emily ended up paying the bill, she didn't run as fast because she was wearing heels. She's such a girly girl.

** I hope you liked it, just a little of a look into their day and schedule. **

**Tell me if you liked it or hated it in a review and as I said I am working a a huge chapter for next week so be ready for it!**

**-Fangurlluv**


	10. Chapter 10 I'm back!

**Hello lovelies, I wanted this up early since I will be busy all weekend. Happy Early 4th of July! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead is the genius behind it. I only own the plot and badass team. **

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Rose wake up" I could hear in my ear, last night I was knocked out, we finally got home from some strigoi hunting and I was exhausted.

"5 more minutes" I mumbled, "Come on you're dads on his way here to pick us up, turns out we're going in his private plane instead" A voice now that I had recognized was Emily. I almost forgot we were going to court _today. _To face my fears I must look gorgeous, Dimitri will regret ever leaving me.

"I have to look gorgeous" I say without thinking, "What?" Emily says while looking around the room.

"um, I wanna put up a good impression. Missing for 5 years? Yea I gotta come back looking awesome."

"You won't look too good if you still stay in bed, we are all already ready, Scott's making breakfast so chop chop" she says while clapping her hand "or we will eat ALL the bacon"

How dare she!? She know how I feel about my bacon.

"You wouldn't" I glared at her, "Yes I would" and she ran out of my room.

I got up and took a shower, a little longer than usual but I got some time to think about my look today. I wanted to look like a badass so I had to have a leather jacket on.

After many minutes I found THE badass outfit, a black leather jacket, a white tank top and ripped jeans, and some old combat boots, for jewelry I wore some hoop earring Jacob got me for Christmas 3 years ago, and 5 bangles. I even added sunglasses.

I his my stake in my sleeve and my whip wrapped around my stomach with the end hanging out a little but not enough to see.

I just left my hair down and added a bit of mascara. Looking in my body length mirror, I was ready to face court.

Like a badass.

I headed down to eat breakfast and saw my old man talking to Scott, they both looked... worried. Hm, I gotta ask zmey later.

"Hello Old man, I see you have arrived, what I don't see is a new car. I'm disappointed" I say shaking my head. Everyone chuckled, "If I brought you a car of your choice everytime I visit, I may as we'll be broke" He retorts, while tossing a cereal in the air and catching it with his mouth.

"Show off" I murmur and sit down in my seat. Breakfast consisted of bacon and French toast.

Abe sent some guardians up to collect my bags and we set off for the airport where Abe parked his plane. "I bought you all a house in court, it's very big and spacious" He say when we're already seated in our heated, reclined, and the most comfortable plane seats ever.

"Thanks for that Abe but it's fine if we just live in guest housing" Scott says.

"No, no, you all have been taking care of my sweetie here and I'm repaying you with lavish things" he say motioning to me. I smile and say "Just except it" I shook my head knowing zmey would never give up if they said no.

1 more hour til we reach court. Wow, I was not ready for this. I really was never ready, when Eddie came yesterday I could've sworn I had tears about to explode from me.

But, I have amazing friends who wouldn't even hesitate to defend me, that was the only good thing that came out of this mess, I guess freedom was nice too but I already had enough when me and Lissa ran away. I felt so bad because I had promised to bring her on my "adventures" after I ran away to find Dimitri.

She probably still hates me.

I decided to stop with the pity party and listen to some music. I stood up and looked in my luggage for my iPod, after I found it in my messy suitcase I offered Emily, who sat next to me, a headphone. We had our favorite song blasting in our ears on repeat.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are? _

_Going around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me,_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear your asking all around_

_If I was anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown to strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms _

_I learned to half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are? _

_Going around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me,_

_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes _

_I wish I had missed the first tine that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now your back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are? _

_Going around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are? _

_Going around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

By now I could see court runway.

"Can everybody please put on your seat belts on at this moment, we are landing." Came from the intercom. I did as he said.

I always loved when the plane landed and took flight, it was exciting. When we had finally landed, I made out 3 figures who turned out to be Eddie, Mia, and Adrian waiting for us.

"My little dhampir is home at last!" Adrian ran and hugged me as soon as we got out of that plane "and my little dhampir jrs are here too!" He named the others my little dhampir jrs which they had no problem with.

"Adriana!" They say in unison, they had also nick named Adrian. We exchanged hugs and finally Eddie and Mia came and hugged me.

Then a familiar figure started walking towards us, it, or should I say she had curled auburn colored hair and was a few inches shorter than me. You guessed it, it was my beloved mother.

Me and here weren't in a daughter-mother type relationship, we were more of mother who abandoned me at birth- and daughter who almost resents because of her abandonment type of relationship.

I didn't know if I had forgiven her when she "accidentally" have me a black eye in our mock fight.

"Rosemarie Alyssa Hathaway!" (I forgot her middle name so I just made one up) She yells, "Yes Janine" I reply.

"5 fucking years, you didn't call, email, text! Nothing! How was I supposed to know you were ok, fuck even alive!? Wait... ABE! What are you doing here?" She had finally noticed my mobster father standing behind me.

She doesn't know I knew about him yet, when I was younger I begged Alberta to tell me about my moroi father and she finally did. She described him as a pirate and I believed her, don't judge alright I was 5. When she showed me a picture, I noticed that he really did look like a pirate, flashy jewelry, goatee, and a scarf.

"I am here I deliver me daughter to court, and I am also staying for a couple of months" I didn't know he was staying for a couple of months. I guess it was a surprise.

"What do you mean your daughter!? I never told her about you!" my friends were just standing there wide eyed for what to happen next. I hated court, there will always be drama following me everywhere I go, this was a perfect example. I was exhausted so I told my mother "Janine, why don't you come over tomorrow night for dinner and we will talk and shit like that ok? I am exhausted and I need to get to the house now"

She nodded sharply and retreated back to the building, "Oh and there will by and a type of trial that all new guardians must go through at 7, you all must be there" she says looking at me, Emily, Jacob, Jason, and Scott.

Abe leaded us to our new house, it was big, but not as big as our other house. It had 7 rooms and kitchen, living room, dining room, pool, and a gym.

"Baba, I didn't know you were staying here" I say while unpacking my stuff,Abe was sitting on my new bed watching me. The new room looked exactly like my old room which I was sure Abe had something to do with.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, do you think Janine is really that mad that I knew about you?"

"No, she never cared for me anyway" I answer bluntly

"Don't say the Rose, she had always cared for you, it's the reason why she took you from me, to keep you safe" I was now sitting next to him and I looked at me with sad eyes.

"Oh Baba, sometimes I think that she doesn't even love me as a daughter, she never sent gifts on holidays, I never got a card, nothing, it was always Alberta and . She probably didn't even care that I dropped out of school and ran away"

"No Rose, she loves you with all her heart, I never told you this but, when you were born she ran away with you and left me a note, you wanna know what that note said?" I nodded as he continued"it said that she had taken to an academy and that my work was too dangerous for you to be around, you needed to become a guardian and have a normal life, I was devastated, I only saw you once and she took you away"

He now had a stray tear run down his cheek, wow, I had made to powerful and emotionless zmey cry.

He started to get up and said "well I must be leaving now, I too have to unpack" I smile gratefully at him as he left.

It was now 6 and we had eaten dinner at some diner we found, we just had a normal dinner, we talked about court and stuff but it was mostly quiet. After that we headed back to the house to get ready for the trials.

I showered and got dressed in a sports bra with and hoodie on top, I also threw on some spanks and trainers and put up my hair to show my molija marks. Emily walked into my room looking scared.

"Em, are you alright there?"

"I saw him" She was now pale as a ghost

"saw who? Where?" I ask

"Danny in the diner" Danny was her ex, the reason why she ran away with the boys. That's why she was so quiet at dinner.

I wrapped her into my embrace and she started crying in my shoulder, I stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear, I remembered when she had done the same thing when I had broken down and cried.

"It's going to be alright" I say over and over into her stood there for about 15 minutes but when she finished crying and wiped her tears away, she was also dressed for the trials, a tight tank top with shorts."We should get going or we'll be late" she says smiling but I could tell it was fake.

I smile back and we head downstairs where the guys were impatiently waiting for us.

"Finally, thank the heavens for bringing Emily and Rosie down here to us today" Jacob says while pretending to pray.

"Shut up" I chuckle and gently punch his arm.

"Shall we leave now, it's 6:50" Scott says clearly annoyed of our actions.

"Wait where is this trial anyway" Jason says as we walk out the door.

"I don't know" I reply

"How are we supposed to get there if we don't even know where it is" Emily speaks up.

"I guess we just have to ask" Jacob turns towards some moroi girls talking and asks "Hello, can you tell me where the trials are being held?" The girls were totally checking him out because they all smiled at him and flipped their hair, "well why don't we show you instead" One with long brown hair says licking her lips.

Beside me Emily was fake gagging and the guys were laughing, I joined them and soon we were all in a laughing fit. "What happened?" Jacob say running up to us. "I ...don't even know...why" I say between breathes.

"Whatever" He says following the girls, they were glaring at me and Emily like we were bloodwhores, royal bitches.

There were 3 girls and they were each on one guy, I could see Jason and Scott was uncomfortable but Jacob was being smug and smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

About 10 minutes of walking we finally reached a big building which was probably new because I've never seen it before. I guessed that was the gym, how did I know? There was a big sign that said gym in front. It was a really big building, from what I could see it was probably 5 stories high in the back or back building and an arena type building in the front. It was very modern day and stranded out from every other building in court.

When we entered the building and there were bleachers set up along with a sparring mat. I looked around and saw Alberta and my mother talking, Eddie standing along a row of guardians looking professional.

"Can everybody please take their seats!" Alberta's loud voice rang through the gym. We looked for some seats and decided to sit on the 5th row. Some people were giving me strange and knowing looks, probably recognizing me. I was pretty popular being the Dragomir's best friend, bond mate, and the one who ran away with her, also my mother was the famous guardian Hathaway.

"I need all new guardians to come and sign up here" My mother says pointing to a paper.

Waves of people stormed down the bleachers to sign up, I didn't know so many people came, that attack must've been huge.

As we descended the bleachers I got a better view of the guardians and I was right, there weren't as many. Some guy, Eddie, Dimitri, some guy, some gu- wait DIMITRI!? I shouldn't be surprised to see him at court but not as a court guardian, I thought he was guarding Natasha, yes I call her by her full name.

He still was that 6'7 Russian god, with the smoothest shoulder length hair ever. I was that kind of hot that would make you die if he looked at you too long. No! Rose, don't think like that, he left you for someone else. You hate him!

Emily was probably sensing my outburst, she put a hand on my arm.

Finally, after forever waiting in line we got to the sign up sheet, Alberta looked like the other guardians. Her eyes were glued to the sheet, I wrote my name and she took a Double take and looked up, her mask completely faded away and she hugged me, tight.

"Oh god, Rosemarie, I knew you'd come back" She says in my hair. "Hey Alberta, why don't you come by tomorrow for dinner and we can talk more ok?"

"Ok" she replies finally releasing me, after we all found our way back to our seats.

"We are now going to start the trials, we will start calling names according to the list. When we call you, you will come down to the mat and spar 16 guardians the best you can, understood?" Janine says not waiting for an answer. Her and Alberta started calling out names and I just zoned out, a strong wave of hatred spreaded over me and I was now in a garden, across from me was Mia.

"What do you mean she's back, like here!? In court" I now realized I was no longer in my body, I was in Lissa's. For 4 years she had been able to block me and this was the first time I was sucked into her head since the fight.

"Yea, she came with 4 of her friends" Mia says back with a smug smile. I could tell Mia had started hating Lissa again, I could see it in her eyes.

"That bitch just left and came back? Who does that!?" Oh, so I was a bitch now to Lissa.

"Rose does" Mia says bluntly "if you wanna see her, she's at trials" She finishes as she leaves the garden.

"Emily Wilson, representing Mazur house" I hear and return to my own body, thankfully. Emily stood cofidently, some guys wolf whistled but she ignored them and headed down to the sparring mat. In this trial, you face 16 the guardian including Eddie and Dimitri. They see how long you stand against all of them.

Emily and 2 guardian started circling each other and she launched a roadhouse kick at both of them and succeeded by both of them falling, one of them tried to get up but she kicked him in the gut and slamming his head on the floor making unconscious, she did so with all the next 15 guardians until Dimitri and her started sparing, they exchanged kicks and punches, they both blocked each others attacks.

Finally Dimitri succeeded on a kick towards Emily's side and she fell he got on top of her meaning he had won.

"Wonderful! You succeeded on knocking out all 15 guardians in 5 minutes time, new record! We need a break to get the unconscious guardian well again" Alberta say helping Emily stand up.

The guys all went and got this,

Jason 13 guardians in 7 minutes

Jacob 15 guardians in 9 minutes

Scott 14 guardian in 6 minutes

Now it was my turn, "Rose Mazur, representing Mazur house" I stood and some people's eyes popped out, guess they weren't expecting me. I started circling 3 guardians, one of then were Eddie, he gave me a devilish smile and tried to kick my legs from under me but I jumped before he could even blink. "Gotta be faster than that to beat me Castile" A different guardian tried to punch me from behind but I turned and kicked him in the stomach before he could make contact.

The rest was a blur of punches, kickers, and blocks, well they mostly punched and kicked. They couldn't even get a hand on me. Then came Dimitri, he was also surprised as I was but I recovered quickly and landed a roadhouse kick on the side of his head, ouch that will probably give him a concussion, he flew back on impact and tried to get up againbut I was already on him. I positioned myself to where I wasn't straddling him but simply sitting on him. That declared me as winner. My mother looked dumbfounded but Alberta just smiled proudly and announced my score.

"Rose Mazur, first one to ever beat all 16 guardians in under 4 minutes" I was surprised it felt more like a blur than me doing anything, I looked back and saw 16 slumped bodies on the floor including Dimitri, he too fell unconscious from the kick to the head. I smiled and walked back to my seat, receiving congrats on the way there.

"Wow Mazur, I wouldn't ever wanna get on your nerves, the poor dude might have a concussion with that kick you gave him" Jason exclaims as I sit down.

"Pft, he deserved it" Emily says in my defense.

"damn straight" I say. We laugh and watch the rest on the new comers, by now, nobody was even close to beating our scores.

After that we decided to go to this club and meet up with Adrian again.

"Rose, can I borrow you hoop earrings? The black ones" Emily asks when she comes into me room, "sure, I pretty sure it's in the bag over there" I still haven't completely unpacked yet.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating like crazy, telling us someone has successfully broken into the house.

* * *

**Ohhh, who do you think got into their house? Haha I love cliffys. **

**Anyway, how did you like Rose kicking Russian's ass? I was thinking a strigoi attack next time, but I guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

**-Question of the day-**

**Whats your favorite movies of the month June? **

**Mine is Transformers- Age of extinction.**

**Don't judge.**

**See ya next week!**

**-Fangurlluv **


	11. Chapter 11 Who's afraid of a 7ft whip?

**Hello my lovelies, Chapter 11 is here! **

**Finally.**

**Anyway I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Vampire Academy, all credits go to Richelle Mead. I only own the plot and new characters.**

* * *

Then a blast of nausea consumed me, making me bend over in pain. "strigoi is in the house now go tell the boys" Emily got the message to hurry, she ran out to the boys rooms. I grabbed my whip form the bottom of my shirt.

I took out my phone and dialed Alberta's number hoping it was still hers, "Petrov" a voice replies after the 1st ring. "Alberta, there are strigoi in court right now, get all guardians on deck. There are about 5 in my house now, I will finish them and meet you in the gym" I say quickly and ended the call.

Jason, Scott, Emily, and Jacob ran into my room with a weapon in their hands. "Are you hurt?" Jason asks.

"No, I'm fine. You?" I ask back

"No, we fought 3 strigoi on the way here, is there any more?" He replies.

"Yea, about 2 more" I say.

"I will stay here with Jacob, you, Emily, and Jason go help the other guardians" Scotts says making the plan.

"Ok" we all say in unison.

Suddenly 2 strigois bursted into the room, one female and one male. I jumped at the female one and punched her jaw. She didn't even flinch, she kicked me on my side and I hunched over in pain. Jason came up behind it and stabbed it with his silver, spirit infused knife in the heart. She sank to the ground with the life leaving her eyes.

Behind us the other 3 finished their strigoi, "I guess we can all go to help the others"

"Wait I told Alberta that I was gonna meet her in the gym after we defeated the strigoi in our house" I say

"Well then we're going to the gym" Scott replies.

After % minutes of running, we finally made it to the gym, all the guardian were lined up and looked professional.

"You're here" Alberta's voice say from behind us.

"Yea" I start"So, whats the plan"

" 20 guardians will secure the quad, 30 will go to the royal housing, 10 will scout around, and you 6 will guard the queen and princess Vasilisa, You and your team will be 4 of the 6. The other 2 will be guardian Belikov and Guardian Castile. You shall go to the throne room now" She says sending us off. Great, 2 of the people I hate the most and love the most being in the same place.

We set off with Dimitri and Eddie, I couldn't remember where the throne room was so Dimitri leaded. I glanced over at him and yearned to just kiss his soft lips. I then remembered all the wrongs he did towards me and the wanting disappeared but only to be replaced with anger and sadness.

We arrived at the throne room and 4 guardians were already there. Inside I saw Vasilisa and Queen bitch arguing about something.

"I want her gone!" I heard from Lissa, she was probably talking about me, suddenly Adrian showed up out of nowhere and screamed at her "she has every right to be here as you do, stop acting like a little brat and just admit that you have always been jealous of her and the fuck over yourself"

They probably haven't noticed me yet. "You and your stupid crush for her, She is never going to like you Adrian, you're the one who need to get over themselves, she left me! She left me to be with other people, I refuse to have her anywhere near me!" Lissa screams the last part and I decided that this was the perfect time to interrupt.

"Your Majesty, sorry to interrupt but the is strigoi in court and we were sent to protect you" Emily says before I can.

"Oh dear, Adrian, Vasilisa stay close to the guardian" The queen exclaims.

We took our positions around them and waited, "Help, Rose!" My mother bursted though the door, she was heated up and bruised. Her clothes were ripped, her arm had a huge cut on it. Even though I almost hated her, I couldn't stand seeing her so helpless. I ran over to catch her as she falls, "Hundreds of them….everywhere…they are…coming" She manages to get out before she falls unconscious, if the strigoi beat my mother, they must've been powerful but they haven't met me yet.

"Me, Rose, Eddie, and uh Emily will go hold off the strigoi, you guys stay here and protect them" Dimitri announced. Just great, he chose me on purpose.

"Fine" I mumbled and we set off to find the strigoi, as we walked, nausea took over my stomach, so much nausea, about 150. Oh god, I've never seen so many work together. I took out my whip and Emily took out her bow and arrows, "how many?" She asks, "about 150" I reply quickly.

She gasped along with Eddie. Dimitri and Eddie glanced at us weirdly, probably because I have a 7 ft whip in my hand and Emily has a bow.

"I'll explain later" I say to Eddie, he nods sharply and continues walking. Every step I take, the more the nausea grows, but nothing I can't handle.

Suddenly we turned a corner and there 150 men stood there grinning, everywhere there were bodies, mostly guardians. I recognized one, the leader of it all.

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?" I said in disgust.

"Rosie dear, that is no way to greet your… friend" I cooed

"You are anything but my friend!" I yell.

"So I am your lover?" He retorts back. Smart ass.

"You know what I meant" I yell again. An arrow suddenly raced though the air right towards Jonathan.

He caught it right before it hit his face. I knew Emily was probably very pissed to see him again.

He chuckled and says "Emily, Emily, Emily, how many times do I have to beat you for you to ever give up" He smiles. I seriously wanted to rip his fucking head off right now. I could feel my blood burning and I lashed my whip at him at lightning speed and it hit him in the side of the face. He screamed in pain, that wouldn't kill him but it will sting like a bitch.

He recovered a bit and raised his hand, signaling for the other to attack. A wave for strigoi ran towards us. The rest of the fight was just a blur, probably because I had so much anger to release that I couldn't comprehend what was really happening. Then I hear a sickening scream, I keen that scream anywhere. Dimitri. A buff strigoi was standing on top of his leg with a hand twisting his arm. It was about to go in for a bite but I whipped him in the back and as he raised to fight me, I swung my whip and it sliced him in half. Ew. Usually all my whip did was decapitate the enemy but never slice him in half.

Dimitri looked up at me in astonishment but I didn't spare him a glance. I looked over to see Emily helping an unconscious Eddie out of harms way. We looked at each other and gave each other a reassuring smile and returned to the fight. Finally, we defeated them all but Jonathan.

He looked pissed, we probably just killed his whole team.

"So, any last words?" I ask

"Do you have any?" He puts on a cocky smile, but I knew it was forced. "How about we do this as adults and put down our weapons" He was scared of my whip, I would be too, I could see about 20 heads laying around.

"Fine" I say wrapping it around my hand and Emily throwing hers on the floor. We circled each other and Emily threw the first punch, it was blocked by him but I also threw a punch at his stomach, he was so focused on Emily that he left it easy for my to punch him. He looked over to me and Emily took that opportunity to punch him in the face. The fight consisted of him trying to keep up and block both our attacks. Then I saw an opportunity to stake him and I pulled my stake out from my combat boots and stabbed him in the heart.

He sank down but he managed to get out "I will always love you" to me. I ignored it and watched the life leave his eyes before pulling the stake out.

I went to help Eddie up, he had a broken leg and arm. I slung his good arm on my shoulders and helped him to the infirmary. Emily copied my actions but on Dimitri, I could hear her ask, "How bad are you hurt?" I could tell she was on the verge on slapping him but she had enough self control not to.

"I'm pretty sure a broken wrist, twisted ankle, and fractured shoulder" He replies after thing a moment.

As we neared the infirmary Alberta ran out and looked worried but her guardian mask went up straight away, "Rose, thank goodness you're ok, there were hundreds of strigoi out there."

"There was, and Rose here killed 84 of them by herself!" Eddie boasted giving me a proud smile, I earned one from Alberta also.

"Lets get them inside, we arranged a meeting for the guardians that are still alive and healthy at the gym" Alberta says gesturing at the infirmary door. We placed them in the beds like instructed and I looked around the infirmary.

It looked like hell.

Bodies laying everywhere, bloody and bruised. Nurses were running around trying to keep up. I wonder where Vasilisa is, if she were helping I know there would be less bodies. "Where is the princess?" I ask Alberta.

She looked down sadly and responded "She refuses to help, she says that the magic will kill her. But we all know that is not true, she has really become…selfish after you left, Adrian is here helping but he passed out from exhaustion"

What was wrong with Vasilisa!? Hundreds of people are dying and she's the one thats supposed to help them, its her power. That bitch, kids are here dying, how selfish could she be? I've lost my patience. Just wait until I talk to you bitch, you will probably walk away with a broken arm.

Emily also looked pissed, her hand was in a fist so tight, her knuckles were totally white. "There are people dying here and all she does about it is drink her little fancy tea and talk shit about people behind their backs!" She nearly screams. Heads turn and start to realize who she was talking about.

I put my hand on her back trying to calm her, she just shakes it off and heads for the door "lets get going to the gym"

When walked in total silence, Emily is seriously the sweetest girl you will ever meet but when you get her mad? You are walking on a straight road to hell my friend.

When we get there about 20 guardians are lined up against the wall waiting for orders. I looked around for Jason, Scott and Jacob but they weren't there. I started panicking in my head, Oh God, please no, they didn't die, they didn't die. Why the hell did I leave them alone. What if I've been there? Wait why am I thinking they died? They are the strongest guys I know. I just have to wait for them to show up.

"From the looks of all of you we need a young guardian round up" Alberta says shaking her head. "I really do hate taking young ones from their families but it has to be done, any 16 year old and up will be able to join the guardians" I didn't like this one bit. They were freakin 16 yr olds. What do they know except partying, girls/guys, and beer pong? She continued talking but I just zoned out.

Then I remembered, I had a whole team of about 90 dhampirs in Europe waiting to help me at a phone call. "Em, remember the gang in Europe?" I whisper to her.

"Uh... Yea, why?"

"They could maybe help you know, 90 dhampirs with no lives and we bring them here to be guardians" Sure, I over exaggerated that they had no lives but really all they do over there is hunt strigoi and party.

"We can't just bring them over here to work, they aren't slaves. How would Michael feel about being placed in an unknown place guarding some rich brats anyway?" She scolded. It was true, they weren't slaves, but they could be willing to help. About Michael, he has a huge crush on me, I can make him go anywhere. I know I know, Rose is so evil, but think about all the people that's gonna die if I don't call them.

I excused myself and went outside to make a quick phone call.

"Hello, my sweet Rosalie" A deep sexy voice came through the speaker, I rolled my eyes and replied, "We need your help. Now."

* * *

** I bet you're wondering about Michael and the gang in Europe. We'll you have to wait until next week. Haha. How do you think about a bunch of the groups friends coming to court to help. **

**Did you like to strigoi fight? Who the heck is Jonathan you may ask, that is also in the next chapter. Wow, I put a lot of mysteries in this chapter. Review who you think the gang in Europe or Jonathan is? I will PM the people who get the closest ;). **

**Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and all the good stuff!**

**-Fangurlluv**


End file.
